Plague 12.2
|previous=Plague 12.1 |next=Plague 12.3 }} is the second chapter of Plague. The momentous meeting of all Brockton Bay capes that may well decide the fate of the entire city: the Undersiders and Travelers get thrown out. Plot The Undersiders board boats on Crater Lake to travel to the meeting, which is located on a partially unsubmerged building in the centre of the lake to make it hard for the Slaughterhouse Nine to ambush everyone at once. As they are on the way across the water, Skitter ponders on why she can feel calm in situations like this, concluding that when there isn't really a choice in the matter, it is easy for her to put aside other worries and focus on the task. Fenrir's Chosen are already present when the Undersiders arrive, along with The Pure and Faultline's Crew. Purity flies above, signaling to incoming boats with her power. Skitter notices the scars marking the exposed skin of members of Fenrir's Chosen, while the concealing clothing choices of Faultline's Crew and Gregor's reddened skin hint at the burns the team has suffered. The Merchants arrive in a vehicle that makes an absurd amount of noise and light and are quickly confronted by Hookwolf, since the meeting is meant to be covert. Skidmark explains that Squealer built a device that cancels out light and sound at a distance, so the boat is only so obvious when close up. Skidmark and Faultline briefly argue about the raid she carried out at the mall before Hookwolf reminds them there will be no fighting on neutral ground. The Travelers arrive aboard one of Genesis' forms and Coil's late arrival rounds out the presence of the villains. To the suprise of the other groups Hookwolf orders Victor and Othala to make another signal. The boat that responds contains a group of the heroes: Miss Militia, Battery, Triumph, Weld and Clockblocker. As soon as everyone has assembled, Hookwolf immediately draws attention to the takeover of the city that is being orchestrated by the Undersiders and the Travelers. Grue and Trickster explain that the plan was already in action before they were aware the Nine was around. Hookwolf demands that they should agree to a truce to leave their territories, suggesting they stay at a hotel provided by the Protectorate until the Nine are defeated. Coil speaks up to share the information Dinah has provided regarding Jack Slash and the end of the world, explaining that if he escapes the city he will catalyse an event that kills at least a third of the population of the planet. Weld is able to deduce that this information came from Dinah, although Coil lies to claim that Dinah voluntarily came to work with him. Coil says that he has weakened himself by revealing that he has Dinah's power available, and emphasises that the reason he did this is because it is so important to stop Jack. When Hookwolf again demands the Undersiders and Travelers conceed to the terms of the truce he has proposed, Coil voices agreement alongside the other villain leaders. None of the Undersiders or Travelers wish to give up territory, since no other groups will do so and there is a good chance of other groups even capitalising on the distraction to attack their territories. Despite pledging to work to fight against the Nine, Hookwolf continues to manipulate the situation by claiming the alliance plans to secure more territory while everyone else is occupied by the Nine. Trickster and Grue both refuse the deal and the argument fails to make any progress. Skitter turns to Miss Militia to ask for help, restating the importance of focus being on the Nine rather than territories. Miss Militia proposes a compromise; have all powered members of all the villain groups move into neutral territory, such as the PRT headquarters. The other villains groups refuse on the basis that the PRT has already been attacked and grouping everyone together risks either the Nine wiping everyone out at once or one of the potential recruits to the Nine attacking others to gain credit with them. The Undersiders and Travelers remain in opposition to the terms of the truce. The other groups all agree to a truce between them once Coil agrees to provide the payment for Faultline's Crew. Tattletale points out that the Undersiders and Travelers should still be allowed to stick around to discuss the strategy against the Nine, but when none of the other groups speak in their favour they have to return to their boats and leave. Major Events *The Travalers and Undersiders are thrown out of the truce meeting. Trivia *Hookwolf showcases intelligence. *Situation probably feeds into Skitter's distaste for authority figures. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters